Irascible
by L8k
Summary: Eva Riddle. But Riddle she was not. She was nothing special really. But oh boy, a lot of special things seemed to occur all around her. And she doesn't like it. Who said a boring life was a bad one? All work that you recognize is owned by Stephenie Meyer, I'm here just for the ride.
1. Marshmellow

Chapter 1 - Marshmallows

I don't own anything but my OC's.

* * *

I sat curled on the couch in the living room reading when I heard the car. It had to be dad, as he was the one using the car today. I stood up to greet him. He just slammed the door of the car when I opened the door.

He looked at me with a small grin. 'Hey sweets'

I wiggled my eyebrows 'What's up paps'

His grin turned into a smile that brought out the small wrinkles on his face. 'Won't you help? I bought you the uh-stick'

'USB', I chuckled. 'or flash drive if you must'

'Uh, yeah' He rolled his eyes at my amused look.

I slid on my shoes and went down to help. He bought groceries for the week so there was plenty to carry.

We went in together when he asked. 'Where's Jane?'

'She went out with Dan and his friends somewhere. She'll be back at ten.'

Dad furrowed his brows but didn't comment on it. I sat on the kitchen counter as I watched him unpack groceries for dinner.

Dan was Jane's boyfriend and Jane was my little sister. Normally it was just dad and me with Jane living with her mom in Seattle.

Even though mom's and dad's marriage got utterly ruined, mom still let Jane visit us at Forks over the holidays. And I was welcomed to visit mom anytime I wanted as well. I preferred not to, with her being the one who cheated and all, but I would be lying if I said that I hated her. We were just a bit more distant now.

After the divorce it all sort of went down the spiral with dad. He lost our house as well as his savings due to a mortgage, so we moved to Forks where his old folks used to live. He got a job at a small logging company and that was it. Mom was way better off with her parents still alive and a pretty good job.

I guess it would have been smart to choose mom during the custody talk, but at the time I was only worried about my dad. Many men commit suicide when something like that happens. And I was living with him here for just one year.

I was a senior in high school and as much as I liked nature Forks was a little too boring for me. I wanted to travel the world. Meet new people learn new languages and all that jazz.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by dad. 'What's on your mind, Eva?'

I looked at him. He was holding out a potato peeler. I took it as well as reaching for a potato.

'Just where I'll study'. We began peeling.

After a longer pause dad responded.

'I guess you should first decide what it is you would like to study.'

'Whatever makes the most money'

He snorted at that. Looking up at me. I could see he knew I wasn't serious. But I wasn't going to take up a degree that won't give me anything. I hadn't that novelty or confidence.

'With your spirit, I would recommend law, you could even get bribes out of that.'

'France it is then.' I grinned. Drinking coffee before the Eiffel tower sounded great.

My dad rose his eyebrows. 'You don't even speak French Eva.'

I hopped off the kitchen counter and threw the potatoes into the boiling pot of water.

'I'll learn.'

After that, I went up the stairs to my room. Starting my computer I began unwrapping the flash disk.

I've gotten some files I had to print out before my last year at high school starts. As I joined late in the last term of my sophomore year my teachers gave me some catch-up homework over the summer. Not that I minded much, I knew most of it already. I just had to finish the summer reading now.

Once I was done, I took the flash disk with me and hopped down the stairs. Dad was just putting potatoes on my plate when I sat down at the table. 'I'll be going to Bella's' house.'

My dad looked up with surprise in his eyes. 'Chief Swan's daughter?'

I only nodded in response. Putting some cheese on my potatoes.

'Who else Dad'

Dad and Chief Swan became friends after a while we moved here. Chief Swan had a daughter year older than me. Apparently, she had a pretty rough year before I moved here and with dad and Mr. Swan becoming friends I heard the silent plea from my dad to get along with Bella.

Honestly, I didn't mind her that much. She was pretty quiet and wasn't mean. A bit standoffish yes. But she didn't mind me using her printer and that was enough for me. We lived a street apart as well.

After dinner, I went with my dad to Chief Swan's house since he got invited to watch a football game.

The walk was quiet with the wind blowing past my ears. The sky was grey and murky but really, when wasn't it. When we reached Bella's house we passed by a motorbike. I stood behind dad as he rang the bell. It was Chief Swan who opened the door.

'James! Eva, come in' I gave him a friendly smile walking into the house. They seemed to forget about me for a second, but Charlie turned around seeing me still standing there.

'Bella is outside with Jacob' Charlie pointed behind him to the open door leading to the garden with a small smile. I smiled and thanked him while I followed the direction he pointed at.

That explains the motorbike then I guess. I knew Bella had other friends, but I never really met any. I was glad though. Who knows, Jack? Jack might be a great guy.

I opened the door to the small garden and saw Bella and the guy sitting on two swing sets.

Bella seemed a bit surprised but waved at me with a smile. I went closer, greeting Bella.

'Sup'

'Eva this is Jacob my friend, and this is Eva.. my friend' I chuckled at the weird sentence. Bella paused for a second but continued.

'She moved here 4 months ago.' I looked up at Jacob and gave him a friendly smile. Bella had some hot friends.

'Nice to meet you' He smiled back, shaking my hand. 'Same here.' I withdrew my hand a bit too fast startled by how hot his hands were. Hot as in temperature hot. Thank you very much. Now that I looked at him he only wore a shirt. And it was pretty chilly.

'I've never seen you in town before'

Jacob grinned looking at Bella. 'That would sound correct, I live in La Push.'

'The reservation?' I questioned while leaning on a pole.

Both nodded. 'Uh right'

There was an awkward pause. And I looked behind them to the forest.

Surprisingly it was Bella that broke it. 'You've never been right?'

When I didn't answer she clarified.

'La Push I mean'

'Oh yeah, God' I shook my head in embarrassment. 'I haven't, I mean I didn't have the time with all the catching up.'

I also didn't know what of interest could be there. As much as I know it had a beach and a museum and I wasn't the biggest fan of the sea.. so yeah.

Jacob seemed to go with a similar track of thoughts. 'Well, there's a nice beach there if you'd like to see it.'

I forced a smile but wasn't sure if it was very convincing. 'Sounds great'

Trying to swerve to conversation elsewhere I asked about the bike and seemed to win the jackpot as Bella groaned and Jacob began excitingly explaining everything about it. All I learned is that he built it himself and really really liked it. And Bella not as much. Not the motorbike but Jacob talking about them.

It was starting to get late and cold and so we built a small bonfire. I was surprised we even found dry wood. We didn't make smores but Bella found some marshmallows' and we were doing just that.

'Jacob you are supposed to melt them before you eat them' I chuckled as I saw Jacob devouring the marshmallows' right from the bag. I took four from the bag and was quite relieved I did. That dude was completely ignoring the fact that Bella and I were here as well.

Bella just rolled her eyes and put another marshmallow on a stick 'Don't even try. Jacob doesn't listen to reason when it comes to food.'

I grumbled under my breath. I know it was childish of me but I really liked to eat and there were some rules that even I reluctantly followed. For example, that food was supposed to be shared. And Jacob was definitely not sharing.

Once he finished the bag full of marshmallows and started to eye my small pile I gave him a deadly glare.

'Don't even try'

We had a small stare-off when Bella burst out laughing.

I was quite surprised because I don't remember her ever laughing like that before and looking at Jacobs reaction he was surprised just as much as me. Maybe even more than me.

'Y-You guys' Bella took a deep breath a big smile remaining on her face. 'They are just marshmallows'

I gave her a wink and showed my tongue at Jacob. 'They are mine though'

Jacob seemed to be having some gleeful moment in his head as he didn't respond. Shrugging my shoulders, I twirled my stick in the fire.

'You know' Jacob broke the silence 'We have these huge bonfires at La Push and they are so much better with food than here.' I rolled my eyes but listened.

He turned to Bella 'You should come'

Turning to me 'You as well' He grabbed the marshmallow from my hand and ate it in front of me. That was my last one.

I breathed in the shock. 'Y-You'

He only winked at me. Winked at me. Oh, how I wanted to hurt him right now.

'Jerk' I mumbled.

'Sounds great' Bella answered eating her final marshmallow as well.


	2. Nincompoop

Chapter 2 - Nincompoop

I don't own anything but my OC's.

* * *

When my alarm bell rang in the morning, I rose up immediately.

'Finally,' I groaned.

I rose up and hurried with my clothes to the bathroom. I guess you could call me that annoying friend who always wakes up first in the morning. But today it was mainly because of my bladder.

I couldn't sleep much since the birds began chirping. But it was so warm in my bed that I absolutely refused to leave it. Even though I thought I would nearly pee myself.

I took a quick shower and changed. I walked down the stairs and saw a cold coffee mug left on the oak table. Looking out of the kitchen window I saw that the car was already gone.

Today began my final year of school. And boy was I excited. Taking out some toast bread, I put it into a toaster while I began warming some water on the heater.

While it was boiling, I turned on the news for some background noise. It was the weather. I listened while I dried my hair with a towel. Seemed like I didn't need to take a shower. I was going to be drenched once I walked out of the house.

Hearing the toaster spring up, I pulled out a thermos flask and poured some of the hot water into it. The rest I poured into a cup. Then I put more bread in the toaster while I ate breakfast.

As I finished, my hair began to dry and I went to brush my teeth. I looked at myself in the mirror. Those bags under my eyes had to go. I sighed as I pulled out some concealer and mascara.

The bathroom door suddenly opened with very grumpy looking Jane.

'Good morning' I chirped.

Jane didn't start school until next week. She was leaving tomorrow.

'Yeah yeah, could you maybe tone it down a bit? I'm trying to sleep here' She grumbled under her breath.

I chuckled. She looked a mess. Her blonde hair was all over the place and she seemed to have smudged mascara all over her lower lash line.

'Sure beautiful.'

She closed the door grumbling on the way to her room.

I began focusing on the mascara stick as I've always heard of girls complaining that they stabbed their eyeballs with it. It always sounded so violent.

A stabbed eyeball.

I shuddered and put that thing away from me. I have finished with it anyway.

I began brushing my hair which unlike my sisters was still the original brown. As it was still damp, I let it down and walked down the stairs with my bag. I put my toast in a lunch bag, grabbed an umbrella and put on a jacket as I went out of the house.

There was a drizzle, nothing more. I hurried to the corner where the bus was supposed to wait. And it did. I hopped onto it greeting the bus driver and going further back. I was one of the first people to board the bus, so I was fortunate enough to get a good seat.

The bus arrived at school on time. I looked around the parking lot which was already getting quite full and spotted a group of some friends. Well, I don't know if I could call it my group of friends, but Tracie Watts, one of the people was nice enough to invite me to lunch. The others were Alan, Erica and Daniel.

'Eva!' Tracie waved excitingly with a huge smile on her face. I didn't even need to force a smile on my face and continued walking towards them.

Tracie was quite obviously the loudest one within the group. She bounced around to nearly every group, but this friend group seemed to be her favourite. When she found out we shared the same passion for photography, she gave me a huge bear hug.

Alan was more of down to earth guy who was really into competitive swimming, he looked the part too. His humour was pretty fucked up sometimes but funny all the same.

Erica was the quietest one who dreamed big. Yale University and all that, but all the same she was a great buddy to study or discuss stuff with.

Finally, Daniel. He was an exchange student from Portugal and was extremely interested in computers but that didn't mean he let himself go. He was in the same swimming team as Alan and spray-painted cars for fun.

'What's up'

'Oh I am so glad you asked, I got to spend the whole two months in Miami and I actually managed to get a tan.'

Looking at her I could see that quite obviously. She went through a whole shade range.

Alan snorted 'Let's hope it will last the whole year, or you'll be going back to that orange spray tan shit.'

Tracie scowled while the rest of us laughed. 'Well, we can't all be blessed like Daniel here'.

Daniel rolled his eyes and instead focused on me. 'How are you Eva, enjoyed your summer?'

'Yeah, I managed to finish everything on time.' Erica nodded in approval.

'Oh! How does your timetable look? Erica managed to convince Mrs Newton to go to La Push for history.'

'Uh, I think the final period?'

Tracie immediately frowned.

'Damn I think you won't be with us'

'Geez, Tracie I've got final period as well' drawled Alan.

Erica cut the conversation off by pointing out that it was time to get to class.

The day was quite boring. I found out a bit more about the trip to La Push during lunch. Apparently one of the history classes got to visit when the local tribe, celebrated one of their sacred days. I was in the second class that came to visit on Thursday, the day before. But in all honesty, Alan and I weren't really that bummed about it. Alan because it didn't interest him whatsoever, and I honestly didn't care that much either.

Alan also mentioned that the local tribe was voluntarily secluded from Forks and that majority of the village will be annoyed by- and now I will be quoting- 'pale-ass teens drawling over their sacred books.' I actually laughed out loud when he told me that.

Little did I know, that the same day before my front door, would be Jacob with his motorcycle inviting me to a massive bonfire the next week, Friday night.

Thursday morning came fast enough. I sat on the school bus with Alan sleeping on my shoulder. His hair was still wet from his morning swimming practice but I didn't complain.

He let me borrow his hoodie since I underestimated how cold it could get in the mornings. I passed the time watching the passing trees. It was one of the sunny days. So the light streamed through the trees and small patches of the forest where there were no trees to block it. It was beautiful. I looked down on the camera in my hands.

Today was actually the first time I got the chance to visit La Push. Once Mrs Newton found out that I brought a camera she asked me to take some pictures of the trip. Something about a school magazine.

I didn't mind. It was going to give me something to do. When the bus began slowing down, I saw that we were passing by more and more houses.

When I looked at the village. I was a bit disappointed. It looked just as I expected. Boring. The bus began to slow down before a larger house. I assumed it was the townhouse. I woke up Alan as students began exiting the bus. Although I don't know if I needed to. The students were loud enough to wake up the whole village. I stood up along with Alan and hopped off the bus. I could hear the waves before I could see them. Instead, I saw a bunch of natives walking down the street. I could see that they were quite different from us. Their skin was darker and more copper-like. While they all had very dark brown or completely black hair. But otherwise, they looked like everybody else.

'Eva?' I looked up to Alan who seemed to be waiting on me while our classmates began to move on.

'Let's get going'

We entered the townhouse which ended up being the museum as well. I was asked to not photograph, so I actually listened to the presentation. The history all in all was pretty interesting. Colonisation and all that. We have spent two hours in the museum and then all went to the beach for lunch.

The sea was grey and uninviting, but everyone thought it to be a good idea to go anyway. Taking off my shoes I followed Alan to the sea.

It was freezing. Apparently even colder than the swimming pool in the morning. So instead I snapped a few pictures. I was even asked to take a few group pictures.

Deciding that it was too cold after all, Alan and I decided to enjoy our lunch on a bench further away. We ate some lunch with others. I paused at eating my toast when I saw a few figures far off on a cliff. Close to the edge. I took out my camera to zoom in on them. I gave the camera to Alan who was curious as well.

'Idiots' I mumbled under my breath.

At that moment someone pushed the camera off Alans face. I look startled to see a tall buffed up guy. He was quite obviously a native but what surprised me the most was that he only wore a t-shirt. In this freakishly cold weather.

He stared at the shoes that laid on the bench and then on the rest of our table with an annoyed gleam in his eyes.

'What the fuck man' Alan growled as he checked over the camera.

'Stop taking pictures here, it's enough that your stupid school trip came here for a visit.'

'Dude-' I was cut off.

'You fuck off as well, taking pictures like this is some stupid celebration.'

Alan rose standing before me. 'Don't talk to her like that, you asshole.'

'Paul, come on' Mumbled one of the guys behind this buffed up asshole. He looked buffed up as well but obviously more chill than this Paul.

Ian, one of our classmates spoke out. 'Isn't this a preparation for your celebration tomorrow though?'

That Paul guy scoffed. 'It's a collective funeral-'

He stopped in the middle of his sentence his face still in a snarl. I stared at him a little put-off. What was wrong with this guy. His head snapped to the forest where a howl could be heard. Then it changed to anger. I frowned looking at him a little wearyingly. And then he turned around and began striding away from us. The other two guys immediately followed.

Alan grabbed my shoulder, asking me if I was alright as we stared at that group of guys running into a forest. But all I could hear was that wolf howl from the forest.


	3. Salsa

It was Friday night, week after that strange encounter.

I managed to stop thinking about it mid-week but now that I was preparing myself for the bonfire I couldn't really stop thinking about it. That guy was obviously out of it. And that wolf howl… I had to admit that I was reconsidering whether I should go to the bonfire or not.

However, obligation beat me to it. I didn't meet Bella since the marshmallow night, but she seemed actually interested in going. And from Jacobs reaction that was great progress. Also, Jacob was fun and promised loads of food. I guess I can't call myself selfless after all.

Alan and I actually bonded over that weird encounter. To the point that he offered me a ride home. Now it was probably mainly because I missed the first bus and had to wait for another hour in a hard downpour. But I found it sweet none the less.

I sighed as I checked the time. It was time to go. I put my hair in a messy bun which actually looked pretty decent. Although not raining it was still pretty cold at night so I put an old hoodie deciding that bonfires were always considered casual. I grabbed the two packs of marshmallows, one for me and the other for Jacob, and went out of the house. Dad was coming home at nine, so I left a note and dinner behind.

The walk was short but pleasant. I saw Bella standing before two motorbikes talking with two other guys. One of them Jacob while the other one I didn't know. For some reason, all the La Push guys seemed to be abnormally tall muscly guys with jet black hair and copper skin. This one being no exception. Although he seemed to be a bit shorter than Jacob.

I waved at them as I went towards them. Jacob seemed to have a permanent grin on his face when he saw me waving.

'Eva,Quil,Quil Eva'

Quil just chuckled as he nodded to my direction. 'Nice to meet you, Eva'

I smiled back in response. 'Same here'

Jacob seemed to be eager to leave as he went to his motorcycle handing out Bella his helmet.

Quil cleared his throat scratching his head.

'I guess you'll be going with me then. Ever been on a motorbike.'

I shrugged my shoulders. 'I've been on a bike before, same thing right.'

Quil chuckled while handing me a helmet. 'Just keep on holding onto me, alright?'

I only grinned in response while putting on a helmet. I always wanted a motorcycle but never could afford one.

I sat behind him wrapping my arms around his torso. I tensed for a bit startled that he was so hot.

'What's up with you guys being so hot.'

I could hear him snicker. 'I get that a lot.'

I rolled my eyes and held my tongue. It was pretty loud and I was glad I wore the helmet. Jacob went first but we caught up to him pretty fast. The wind was biting cold and for once I didn't wonder why Quil felt like a heater and enjoyed the ride.

Once we stopped, I couldn't take the grin off my face. It was exhilarating. I jumped off the bike first taking off the helmet sharing a big grin with Bella. She seemed to have liked it as well.

There seemed to be a big fire already and by the way Quil waved at me that was where we were headed. I fell in step with Bella breaking the silence.

'I think I'll be saving up for a bike.'

Bella only nodded in response. 'What's that in your hoodie?'

'Marshmallows. One pack for me and the other one for Jacob'

Bella rolled her eyes while I only wiggled my eyebrows in response. The closer we went the larger the fire seemed. It was massive.

'Geez how am I supposed to go near that'

'Actually we don't get to eat until the stories are told' I looked up to Bella in surprise slowing down.

'Stories? What stories.'

'You'll see.' I watched her smile turn into a knowing one.

I didn't really like surprises that much. I also wasn't that big of a freak into horror stories. I get scared pretty fast. I only sighed and walked on. It seemed that the storytelling already began as there were a bunch of people sitting around the fire. Mainly elder people, but I could spot a few girls my age. I followed Bella and sat beside her. On my other side sat Quil with a young girl sitting on his lap.

'Your sis?' He only shook his head in response. 'Claire this is Eva, my friend. Eva this is Claire, my best friend. At that Claire seemed to giggle. I only gave them a smile.

That was weird. But kind of sweet.

I turned my attention to the elderly man who everyone seemed to be paying attention to. It seemed like he was talking about the Quileute history. Or the mythical aspect of it. Mrs Newton didn't really touch up on that, so I decided to pay attention.

I seemed to get lost somewhere between the second unknown kidnapping of the Makkah maidens and a final fight between the cold one and the wolf. I rested on Bella's lap dozing off to the now smaller fire when people began to clap. I rose up joining in as well, glad for it to be over.

I actually had a pretty serious fear of dogs and wolfs weren't any less threatening. I've even heard that there were recent wolf spotting's in the nearby Forests. I tracked the sausages a bit worryingly. Would a wolf dare to come so close if it were hungry? Looking at everyone laughing I shrugged my shoulders and waited for Bella to bring me one.

Ever since the end of tale Bella seemed to slowly withdraw into herself. A bit more glum.

I moved a bit closer to the fire thankful that it died down a bit. I wasn't really sure on how to cheer her up but I would manage somehow. As Bella began coming back, I saw that she even brought a stick to put the sausage on, so I was content. Marshmallows were for dessert.

'Hey Jake' Once he looked up I pulled one packet of marshmallows and threw it to him.

Chuckling he sat next to me. 'Don't worry I'll take the second one somehow as well.'

'How did you-' I glared at Bella. 'You'

Bella rose her hands up. 'I swear I didn't tell him.'

I only huffed and put my sausage into the fire.

'So, how did you find the legends, although with you actually falling asleep gives me a pretty obvious answer.' I felt my face turning red as I looked at Jacob. He didn't seem to be mad though.

'It was alright. I'm more of a cat person though'

At that Bella burst out laughing while Jacob seemed to look a bit dejected from my answer.

I was obviously missing out on some inside joke.

Jacob was about to say something but was cut off by a bunch of guys shouting. They were running towards the fire and as if by command every remaining girl stood up except one.

It was like from the movies where the guy lifts and twirls their girl around. But I found it a bit comical as they all seemed to do it at the exact same time.

Jacob excused himself getting some more food. I didn't bother checking for those marshmallows, that dude has an appetite problem.

I recognised the guys from last week and swore under my breath. 'Shit'

Bella raised her eyebrows in question.

'I had a bit of a conflict with those guys last week.'

I looked around spotting Paul standing by the Buffet talking with one of the women. He seemed content and so far, unaware or just unbothered by me being here.

Looking back at Bella I gave her a huge grin eyeing her lap. 'Would ya mind?'

Sighing she waved me over. She didn't seem mad. Just the play-pretend sort of annoyed.

Thanking her I lied down on her lap. As I ate my now hot sausage I stared at the sky. It was truly spectacular. I don't know how else to describe it but the stars shone so strongly and the moon appeared so large. 'Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen a sky so clear.'

Bella hummed in agreement. 'I remember back when I moved here, I found it odd too.'

My eyes ticked to her face that now stared at the sky. 'By any chance, does your nerdy brain know the stars?'

She chuckled. 'Sadly, I don't'

I hummed. 'Not even your zodiac sign?'

'I actually don't know how mine looks like' mumbled Bella.

I hummed again. I, in fact, didn't know how mine looked either. I think it was going to be pretty obvious though. I was an ox, so it most likely resembled a circle with two horns. 'I'm a Taurus, you?'

'A Virgo'

'What's a Virgo' I turned my head towards Jacob who was back holding-and I am not overexaggerating-two plates piled with food both so piled with food that it resembled some sort of a food mountain. 'Jesus Christ, have you heard of diabetes?'

Bella shook her head chuckling. 'Jacob here is unstoppable, don't even bother.'

Jacob grinned and put a chocolate covered who knows what into his mouth. 'I'm just blessed with great genetics' flexing one of his arms he wiggled his eyebrows at me. 'Wouldn't you agree?'

I scoffed. 'No need to brag about it'

'So, you agree then?' I smirked staring him into his eyes. 'your personality evens you out.'

Touching his heart, he slowly closed his eyes and in a choked voice, spoke out. 'That hurt Eva.'

With that, he sat down putting one plate on my stomach. I stared at it. There was a bunch of meat and fries. 'Ya know since I am your table now, can we share?'

He nodded grabbing some of the fries. Too lazy to lift my head any longer I stared at Bella who was now leaning on her elbows still staring at the sky. 'Bella?'

Sighing she kept looking at the stars. 'Yes?'

'Would you mind telling me if there is ketchup anywhere around?'

'Ketchup?'

'Uh, yeah'

She looked down somewhere beside me and then nodded. 'Right by your hip.'

Jacob chuckled seemingly knowing where this was going next. I gave him a mischievous wink.

'Bella?'

She only hummed this time. From my silence, she looked down at me once again. I tried to give her the most innocent look I could muster. Though I was unsure if she'd understand.

Breaking the stare, I looked at the direction of the fries and then back at her.

She stared at me in disbelief. 'Don't tell me you want me to feed them to you.'

I just stared at her smiling sweetly. Jacob started to chortle, 'I think that's precisely what she wants'

I nodded eagerly.

Bella let out a laugh of disbelief.

'Lots of ketchup, if you please' I closed my eyes. My eyes were tired from the heat and though they burned a little it was comfortable in a way. Weird.

'Alright, open' Smiling I opened my mouth. From what I've seen they appeared home-made. They had to be good.

That thought however quickly flew out of my mind upon having a whole pot of salsa dumped into my mouth. Snapping my eyes open, I shot up from Bella's lap in an instant. It was so sweet and hot? Jesus. I groaned about to spit it out when I realised where I was. I paused staring at Jacob who was chortling as he stared at me. Bella beside him was laughing too though she was already handing out some paper towels. I grabbed it and immediately spit that slimy mess out of my mouth.

'Jesus, I was about to die here' I exclaimed grabbing a water bottle. I had to take that sweet and spicy tang out of my mouth.

Jacob still chuckling shook his head waving me over to sit down. 'you were legit asking for it.'

Bella nodded eating a few fries herself. I slowly sat down playfully staring them down. 'Just you wait'

I took some plain fries from the plate.

Jacob suggestively raised the bottle of ketchup 'Want some?'

I shook my head as I glared at him. I was in no mood for ketchup anymore. 'I'm currently plotting your death,' looking at Bella I smiled sweetly. 'Don't worry you're safe, I'm pretty certain that Jacob was the one who put you up to it.'

Bella chuckled shaking her head. 'No comment'

* * *

Corona hit me today and geez am I bored, I've also got my school results coming out on the 6th and I'm freaking out and so I wrote this all out but ayyy now that I am writing this message I am thinking of it again.

Anyways, today I took a trip down the memory lane and listened to some nostalgic music. It started with Linkin Park because bruh, I am ancient. Anyways I ended up listening to Green Day and holy that hit me hard haha.


End file.
